Sobre Mitos Antiguos de Equestria
by FHix
Summary: Una relato breve pero conciso de las historias que se cuentan en lo tiempos antiguos de la dimensión de los ponis, narrado con el estilo de los mitos de la antiguedad clásica..


Hola! Esto es sólo un one-shot, inspirado en los mitos de los antiguos griegos y, bueno, ya se darán una idea. Digamos que es una interpretación más de lo que todos nos preguntamos sobre la Antigüedad de Equestria, nomás que yo no me voy demasiado lejos, y la verdad tampoco me interesaba hacer toda una historia sobre esto (por el momento), ya que muchos otros autores se han encargado de hacerlo antes que yo, y hasta mejor.

Así que, sin más dilación, los dejo leer.

 _ **Sobre Mitos Antiguos de Equestria**_

 _Se cuenta que antiguamente, entre las primeras deidades inmortales estaban Armonía y Cosmos, creadores y modeladores del Universo y sus Galaxias. Convivían con ellos deidades oscuras pero no necesariamente malvadas, como Caos y Umbrea, y entre ellos mantenían el equilibrio en el manto estelar._

 _Se decidió que para sellar la dinastía que heredaría el mundo, se unirían los primogénitos de ambas parejas: Solaris, vástago noble y señor de los astros lumínicos, engendrado por Armonía y Cosmos, con la misteriosa y nocturna Selena._

 _Se les encargó el equilibrio de Gea, el planeta más hermoso creado por Cosmos y moldeado por Armonía, el cual sería su morada nupcial._

 _Asimismo, Armonía dio vida a nueve cristales puros y sin mancha, nueve Ninfas, que venían a representar cada una de las gracias dadas a los mortales en la tierra:_

 _Amare, la que favorece las uniones de varones y hembras para su expansión en el mundo;_

 _Intelligentia, la guardiana de todos los saberes, ella guía a los sabios en su camino al conocimiento y nunca sacia su sed de conocer;_

 _Belliuza, que representa todo lo inocente, lo bueno y lo bello de cuanto existe;_

 _Magicae, que trae y da vida con sus conjuros, a quien se le encargó el cuidado de sus hermanas menores, y la que pereció con ellas en la emboscada de Lhot;_

 _Honestatis, que siembra en los corazones el valor de la verdad y la humildad;_

 _Fidea, que envalentona a los héroes y no permite que se aparten de sus promesas y de aquellos a quienes sirven y por quienes son servidos;_

 _Caritate, que alienta a la piedad y a la generosidad, a que los mortales compartan cuanto se es dado por gracia de la naturaleza;_

 _Bonitatis, que apacienta la bondad y la piedad hacia los pares y hacia todo lo que al entorno concierne;_

 _Risias, que alienta la alegría y la jovialidad en todos los afligidos._

 _Aconteció que Lhot, engendro de Caos y Umbrea, un ser lleno de maldad y corrupción como lo era Numbra, señor de las sombras, que fue echado al profundo y abismal centro de la tierra por sus iniquidades, y tiempo después designado para guardar y vigilar allí a veraces vástagos, queriendo apropiarse del mundo de los mortales, emboscó a las seis ninfas jóvenes, Magicae, Honestatis, Fidea, Caritate, Bonitatis y Risias, las cuales se hallaban reposando en un jardín repleto de árboles y criaturas prodigiosas. Mientras que Amare había subido al alto cielo para bendecir a la primogénita de Solaris y Selena, a la que dieron por nombre Celestia, Intelligentia se había distraído explorando los confines del océano, y Belliuza se miraba tontamente en un espejo de agua. Desgraciada fue esa tarde para las seis ninfas jóvenes, a las cuales defendió valientemente Magicae, creando con sus poderes un escudo sobre cada una de ellas, pero que a la vez las retenía, y se alimentaba de la esperanza de cada una para unirlas y así evitar recibir los ataques de la magia negra de Lhot. Y si bien no les fue posible derrotarle, el objetivo de éste se vio parcialmente cumplido cuando deshizo el cuerpo de cada una, dejando nada más los cristales de los que alguna vez fueron creadas. No obstante, ellas habían esparcido su poder sobre los corazones de los mortales, de modo que ellos los llevaban dentro, pero al saberse de su deceso, perdieron la fe y sucumbieron al caos que Lhot trajo._

 _Las lloraron sus hermanas amargamente, por eso, Amare, Intelligentia y Belliuza usaron sus habilidades para crear un altar para sus seis hermanas perdidas, uniéndolas en una estructura de cristal en forma de árbol, en cuyo centro colocaron la piedra de Magicae, por su valeroso sacrificio. Aquél árbol, sin embargo, estaba rodeado del bosque corrupto y aterrador que antes era el jardín que las jóvenes ninfas visitaban, el primer sitio en conocer las artes maléficas, y así se mantuvo por años, encerrando el Árbol de la Armonía. Pues fue Armonía quien, en un enfrentamiento con Lhot, descubrió la poderosa magia que guardaba ese altar, expresada en un rayo de seis preciosos colores que determinó la derrota de aquel ser oscuro, de quien sin embargo sobrevivió una semilla, para cumplir con el futuro designio de su venganza. La criatura nacida de dicha semilla fue denominada Draconequus, y en otras lenguas se le llamó también Discord._

 _Armonía dictó que las tres ninfas mayores se mudaran con ella de forma definitiva a la morada de los altos cielos._

 _Amare un día bajó a la tierra, desobedeciendo a su madre, y allí conoció a un mortal de quien se enamoró perdidamente, un ser que se había tornado cristalino por su pureza, y uno de los sobrevivientes de la primera era de caos. Lindando con el norte helado, establecieron su morada, y Armonía y Cosmos debieron aceptar aquella unión. Por ello, a cargo de Intelligentia y Belliuza creció todo un imperio cristalino, entregando a su hermana mayor un artefacto poderoso, casi tanto como el Árbol en el cual descansaban los cristales de su hermana. Poseía forma de corazón, y en éste fue absorbido el amor de Amare y de su consorte. Amare debió renunciar a su inmortalidad, sin embargo, pero tuvo los años más felices de su vida. Ese corazón de cristal defendería a toda su progenie del mal esparcido afuera, siempre y cuando existiera el mismo amor en todos los corazones._

 _Intelligentia y Belliuza permanecieron para siempre en la morada lejana de sus padres, pero han conseguido inspirar, desde allí, las manifestaciones artísticas e intelectuales de los mortales._

 _Celestia y Luna eran las dos preciosas niñas que recibieron Solaris y Selena, quienes vivían en el monte más alto de toda la tierra._

 _Solaris entregó el control del sol y la luz del día a Celestia._

 _Selena delegó a Luna la tarea de subir la luna y traer la noche._

 _Las dos jóvenes recibieron el reinado de los mortales cuando, habiéndose desarrollado las habilidades del vástago nacido de Lhot, éste volvió a esparcir el caos en el mundo terrestre, cumpliendo el deseo de su predecesor, y era tal su poder, que las descendientes de Solaris y Selena debieron recurrir nuevamente al Árbol de la Armonía, el Altar de las seis ninfas perdidas, y tomaron las piedras que contenía, para así conseguir derrotar al señor del caos y redimir nuevamente la desgracia y los espíritus de las antiguas portadoras. Pero esta vez el Draconequus fue convertido en piedra, pues las Moiras al parecer le tenían un destino diferente reservado a tiempos futuros._

 _Aconteció que el reino que Amore había fundado con su consorte mortal, cayó ante los poderes oscuros de Sombra, hijo de Numbra y de Umbrea, que deseaban tomar parte de la belleza creada por los dioses primigenios, más un velo cósmico les impedía pasar al mundo terrenal en su forma total, sino más parcial. Umbrea despreciaba a Selena, a sus hijas, y a Amore, y se juró que algún daño les haría aunque no fuera en el plazo inmediato, pues le agradaban más los plazos interminables, pero aún así, finitos._

 _Amore, hermosa ninfa en su tiempo de ojos azules y cabellos dorados teñidos de púrpura y rosa, se había mofado una vez de que Umbrea era demasiado estrecha para conocer de amores, aunque nadie en esos tiempos sospechaba del cortejo de Numbra sobre ella._

 _Numbra fue producto del rapto de Selena por parte de Caos, queriendo cobrarse la afrenta de Lhot. Se dice que fue tal la negrura del odio que sintió la misteriosa y nocturna Selena, que fue éste el sustento de la vida del hijo malhabido, al que Caos llevó para entrenarlo y evitar que Solaris lo matase. Le tomó entonces Caos como nuevo hijo, y éste siguió uno a uno los pasos del padre pero con ciertas excepciones._

 _Sin importar su relativa juventud inmortal, Numbra buscó a Umbrea una y otra vez, tal era el deseo y el estado que a diosa cósmica le producía. Y ella sólo accedió cuando vio en ese oscuro espíritu el instrumento para obtener sus propósitos, entre ellos, engendrar a sus propios titanes, ya que de Caos nada quería volver a saber; así que una noche en la luna se ocultó bajo un velo negro, permitió a Numbra ingresar en su limbo, y allí la envolvió apasionadamente. De cuya unión emergió Sombra._

 _Se dice sobre su engendro que no fue uno, sino varios, miles, que a falta de un cuerpo físico, vagaban al caer la noche en busca de un portador físico, a quien poseer y de quien obtener una inagotable fuente de poder. Umbrea transformó a algunos de ellos en seres cambiantes, capaces de absorber los sentimientos más puros de los demás mortales, en parte porque ella incapaz de darles ese alimento emocional. Mientras los Mutatos hallaban su sustento en el amor, en aquello que la ninfa Amore traía, los Umbrums, más crudos y crueles, quienes habían heredado el carácter del padre, deseaban el odio y las cosas más aborrecibles. De allí salió aquél que privó a al Imperio de Cristal de la luz del sol por mil años, una vez que logró hacerse de un portador físico poderoso, un unicornio aprendiz de mago que había ingresado en las artes oscuras._

 _Ante la derrota de su hijo por causa de las hijas de Solaris y Selena, Umbrea gritó en su faz e hizo temblar el Inframundo, y juró que su venganza caería sobre una de ellas, para tormento de las dos. Las Moiras le habían anunciado que el portador de Sombra sucumbiría al poder renovado de los descendientes de Amore, al cabo del término de su maldición, y que éste iría entonces a sentarse a la siniestra de su padre, Numbra, para servir a las órdenes de su progenitor en el mundo subyaciente._

 _De modo que Umbrea, observando la disparidad de adoración que recibían las encargadas del Sol y de la Luna, infundió en la alicornio de la noche sentimientos de celos y de resentimiento. Con sus ínfulas y pesadillas noche tras noche, logró que una de sus hijas entre los Umbrums, Somnia Exterreri, entrara a apoderarse de la desdichada Luna._

 _Así logró Umbrea lastimar gravemente la unión de las Hermanas Reales, cuando tiempo antes nadie había conseguido separar el matrimonio de Solaris y Selena, a pesar de la profanación de Caos. Hirió a ambas hermanas, aunque a Luna por demás, ya que causó su destierro al astro de la noche, pero a la conciencia de Umbrea trajo cierto placer por el destierro al que ésta con su hermana Celestia habían enviado a su hijo Sombra. Tenía plena confianza de que Somnia restauraría su honor, y aunque víctima de los cristales que habían portado las seis ninfas Magicae, Honestatis, Fidea, Caritate, Bonitatis y Risias, fue desterrada al astro lunar, se regocijó de que con ella se llevara a la hija menor de Solaris, anunciado antagonista y rival de su consorte Numbra. Umbrea despreciaba a Luna por su belleza y por la belleza que traía con cada una de sus noches aunque los mortales no supieran apreciarla, y le tenía celos pues sospechaba que aquella princesa de alguna forma captaba más la atención de Numbra, y ya para ese entonces Umbrea lo consideraba suyo._

 _El destierro de Nightmare Moon estuvo entonces muy cargado de significados y propósitos velados, y éstos casi no quedaron registrados en ningún escrito por los mortales, de manera que una parte muy ínfima llegó a generaciones posteriores. Cumplió con los deseos vengativos de Umbrea y de Numbra, con los deseos destructivos de Lhot y su posterior Discord, y marcó una derrota para los Elementos de la Armonía en el sentido de la imposibilidad de volver a ser usados para sellar la paz en la floreciente Equestria._

 _El poder de los Elementos de la Armonía se desvaneció por esta causa, y Celestia lloró desconsolada hasta que las Moiras, entidades que comunican a mortales e inmortales los hados de su destino, le anunciaron que al cabo de mil años, su hermana retornaría al trono de Equestria, gracias a las reencarnaciones de las seis ninfas, nacidas por la gracia de Armonía, las cuales devolverían a sus respectivos elementos la magia con la que originalmente funcionaban._

 _Por ello, esperó Celestia con paciencia y serenidad, pero no sin escapar al tormento y al martirio al que la sometió la desgracia de su hermana._

[Fragmento de pergamino antiguo hallado entre las pertenencias de un predecesor de Star Swirl el Barbado, un ciervo blanco de nombre Malthus, que vivió aproximadamente hasta los novecientos años, incluso sobrevivió unos cien luego del último hecho que se consigna]


End file.
